james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Słownik polski-Na'vi
Tłumaczenia wyrazów w języku polskim na język Na'vi. Aktualnie jedynym akceptowalnym na Avatar Wiki źródłem jest stale aktualizowany słownik Taronyu. Więcej informacji na stronie dyskusji. Sugerowany sposób szukania * Firefox, Opera, Chrome: # Wciskamy ctrl+f. # Na dole pokazuje nam się miejsce do wpisania słowa do znalezienia. # Wpisujemy interesujące nas słowo. # Jeżeli nie znajdziemy za pierwszym razem, próbujemy pisać wyrazy bliskoznaczne i w różnych formach. śmierć Słownik A * ale, lecz - slä /slæ/ * albo, lub - fu /fu/ * angielski (język) - 'ìnglìsì /'ʔɪŋ.lɪ.sɪ/ * atak - 'eko /'ʔɛ.ko/ * Atokirina - atokirina'(nasiona świętego drzewa) /atoki.ˈɾi.naʔ/ * Avatar (ciało chodzącego we śnie) - uniltìrantokx /u.nil.tɪ.ˈɾan.tokʼ/ B * bęben - au /au/ * blisko - lok /lok/ * brat - tsmukan /ˈʦmu.kan/ * budzić, obudzić, zbudzić - txen /tʼɛn/ * być gdzieś (zajmować jakieś miejsce) - tok /tok/ * być odpowiedzialnym - kllfriyo' /kl:.'fri.jo/ * być - lu /lu/ C * centrum - kxamtseng /'k'am.ʦɛŋ/ * chronić - hawnu /'haw.nu/ * ciało - tokx /tokʼ/ * (być) cicho - fnu /fnu/ * co (pytajnik gdy chodzi o rzecz) - 'upe /'ʔu.pɛ/ * co (pytajnuj gdy chodzi o akcję) - kempe /'kɛm.pɛ/ * córka - 'ite /'ʔi.tɛ/ * czas - krr /kr/ * część - hapxì /ha.'p'ɪ/ * czuć - 'efu /ʹ'ɛ.fu/ * czuć zapach - faheu /'fa.hɛ.u/ Ć D * daleko, z dala, daleki/daleka/dalekie - alìm /'al.ɪm/ * demon - vrrtep /ˈvr̩ː.tɛp/ * deszcz - tompa /ˈtom.pa/ * dobrze - sìltsan /sɪl.ˈʦan/ * dobrobyt, pokój - fpom /fpom/ * dotykać - 'ampi /ʔam.'pi/ * dom (ang. home) - kelku /'kɛl.ku/ * dorosłość - tìfyeyn * dorosły - fyeyn * drzewo - utral /ˈut.ɾal/ * Drzewo Domowe (ang. Hometree) - Kelutral /'kɛl.u.tɾɛl/ * Drzewo Głosów - Utral Aymokriy''ä'' /ˈut.ɾal aj.ˈmok.ɾi.jæ/ * dusza - tirea /ti.ˈɾɛ.a/ * dziecko - 'eveng /'ʔɛ.vɛŋ/ * dziecko (zdrobniale) - 'evi /'ʔɛ.vi/ * dzień dobry - siltsanu dione /sil.'tsjane di'ane/ E * Eureka! - Rolun! Ę F G * gałąź, konar - vul /vul/ * gotów, gotowy - alaksì /al.'ak.sɪ/ * góra - ram * Góry Iknimaya (Góry Grzmotów, Droga do Nieba, Góry Alleluja) - Iknimaya /ik.ni.ma.‟ja/ * głęboki - txukx * głupio, niemądrze - yaymak * grunt - kllte /kl:.'tɛ/ * grzmot, huk - kxangangang /ˈkʼaŋ.aŋ.aŋ/ * gwiazda - tanhì /tan.ˈhɪ/ * głupek - skxawng /skʼawŋ/ H * helikopter bojowy - kunsìp /'kun.sɪp/ * historia (starożytna) - '’okrol * '''historia (nie-starożytna) - '’okvur * '''huk, grzmot - kxangngang /ˈkʼaŋ.aŋ.aŋ/ I * imię (nazwa) dziecka - Amhul /'am.hul/, Änsìt /'æn.sɪt/ * instrument strunowy - i'en n /i.'ʔɛn/ * iść - tiran * igła - 'alhil * ''inny - lahe * i - si * istota z niebios - tawtute J * '''jak (pytajnik) - fyape conj /‟fja.pɛ/ * jak (tak samo, jak) - tengfya /ˈtɛŋ.fja/ * jak - pofya * jeden (liczba) - 'aw /ʔaw/ * jeden (pojedynczy) - 'awpo /ʔaw.'po/, fko /fko/ * język Angielski - Inglisi * jasny - atan * jasne, oczywiste - law * jechać wierzchem - makto * ja - oe * ja (z szacunkiem al. forma) * jadowity nietoperz - riti * jeniec - spe'etu K * kamień - tskxe /tsk'e/ * kiedy (pytajnik) - krrpe /kr.'pɛ/ * kolano - kinamtil /'ki.nam.til/ * konar, gałąź - vul /vul/ * kraj, kraina, ląd - atxkxe /'at'k'.ɛ/ * krótki (czas) - yol /jol/ * który (pytajnik) - a /a/ * kobieta (dziewczyna) - maina L * larwa - Teylu /ˈtɛj.lu/ * las - na'rìng * ląd, kraj, kraina - atxkxe /'at'k'.ɛ/ * lecz, ale - slä * lider - eyktan /'ɛjk.tan/ * lider klanu - Olo'eyktan /olo'ɛjk.tan/ * lub, albo - fu /fu/ Ł * łatwy - ftue /'ftu.ɛ/ * ładny - 'sevin * 'łuk - tsko * łuk i strzały - tsko swizaw M * mało, troszkę - 'it /ʔit/ * mały - hì'i /'hɪ.ʔi/ * martwy - kerusey /'kɛ.ɾu.sɛj/ * mąż - muntxatan * meduza - fpxafaw /'fp'a.faw/ * mieszkać - kelku si /'kɛl.ku si/ * młody - 'ewan /'ɛ.wan/ * mózg - eltu /'ɛl.tu/ * mój - ma * my (bez ciebie) - ayoe /aj.'o.ɛ/ * my (z tobą; ja i ty) - ayoeng /aj.'o.ɛŋ/ * milosc ( kochac kogos/cos) - layla N * nadzwyczaj, niezmiernie - fìtxan /fɪ.‟t‟an/ * najgorszy - 'e'al /'ʔɛʔal/ * nasiona świętego drzewa - atokirina' /a.to.ki.ɾi.'naʔ/ * nauczyciel - karyu /'kaɾ.ju/ * nic - ke'u /'kɛ.ʔu/ * nie (ang. not) - ke /kɛ/ * nie (przed rzeczownikiem) - kea /'kɛ.a/ * nie (zaprzeczenie) - kehe /'kɛ.hɛ/ * niebezpieczeństwo - hrrap /hrap/ * niebieski - ean /'ɛ.an/ * niebo - taw * nienawidzić - ve’kì * niesmaczne - ftxìvä * nigdy - kawkrr /kaw.'kr/ * nikt - kawtu /kaw.'tu/ * noga - kinam /'ki.nam/ * nosidło (dla dzieci) - iveh k'nivi s'di /'i.vɛh `k'ni.vi s'di/ * nowina - fmawn /fmawn/ Ń O * obcy (Ludzie dla Na'vi) - ketuwong /'kɛ.tu.woŋ/, kewong /'kɛ.woŋ/ * obcy (Na'vi dla ludzi) - faketuan /fa.'kɛ.tu.an/ * obierać - fkarut /'fka.ɾut/ * obracać (się), wirować - kìm /kɪm/ * obrazować, przedstawiać - kenong /'kɛ.noŋ/ * obudzić, zbudzić, budzić - txen * odejść - hum /hum/ * odpowiadać - 'eyng /'ejŋ/ * (być) odpowiedzialnym - kllfrio' * odważny - tsteu * odznaka, plakietka, symbol - pätsì * ofiara, zdobycz - smar * ogromny - apxa /ap'a/ * omen, znak - aungia /'auŋ.i.a/ * oni (3 os. l. mn. jako podmiot) - ayfo /'aj.fo/ * oni (gdy o kimś mówimy) - fo /fo/ * osiem (w systemie ósemkowym 10) - vol Ó P * pachnieć, wydzielać zapach, czuć zapach - faheu /'fa.hɛ.u/ * Pandora (dzieci świata Eywy) - kifkey Eywa'evengä /kif.'kɛj ɛj.wa.'ɛ.vɛŋ.æ/ * pierwszy - 'awve /'ʔaw.vɛ/ * plakietka, odznaka, symbol - pätsì * płytki - reng * początek - sngä'ikkr * poprawny - kangay /'kaŋ.aj/ * pora roku - zìsìkrr * potężny - fkeu /fkɛu/ * potrzebować - kin /kin/ * poziom - 'engeng /'ʔɛ.ŋɛŋ/ * pozostać - 'ì'awn /'ʔɪ.ʔawn/ * pozwolić - tung * późno - hawngkrr * pracować poprawnie, być w porządku, nienaruszonym - zo * prawie - stum * prośba, żądanie - ätxäle /'æt'.æ.lɛ/ * próba (ceremoniał próbny; czasownik) - fpeio /fpɛ.‟i.o/ * próbować - fmi /fmi/ * przed, na przeciwko - eo /ɛo/ * przedstawiać, obrazować - kenong /'kɛ.noŋ/ * przejść, zdać - emza'u /ɛm.'za.ʔu/ * przeprosiny, przepraszać - tsap'alute * proszę - ru'-te * przewodniczyć - eyk /ɛjk/ * przewodnik - fyawìntxu /fjawɪn.'t'u/ * przez (w poprzek) - ka /ka/ * przez, poprzez (dzieki czemuś) - ìlä /'ɪ.læ/ or /'ɪl.æ/ * przodek - pizayu * przybywać, przylatywać - pähem * przyjaciel - 'eylan /'ɛj.lan/ * przynosić - zamunge * przywiązać, związać, wiązać - yìm * pyszne - ftxìlor * pytać, pytanie - pawn * podziękowanie - irayo /i.'ɾa.jo/ * pożegnanie (do zobaczenia) - kìyevame /kɪ.jɛ.'va.mɛ/ * pożegnanie (niech Eywa będzie z tobą) - Eywa ngahu int /'ɛj.wa `ŋa.hu/ * powitanie - kaltxì /kal.'t'ɪ/ R * ramię, ręka - pxun * razem - 'awsiteng /ʔaw.si.'tɛŋ/ * robak - ngawng * rodzeństwo - tsmuk, ''tsmuktu'' * '''rodzic - sa’sem * rozkwitać - 'ong /ʔoŋ/ * rozpocząć, zacząć - sngä'i * rytm (coś rytmicznego) - 'ekong /'ʔɛ.koŋ/ * rytm (np. w muzyce) - kato /'ka.to/ S * samemu, samotnie, sam(a) - nì'awtu * siedem- kinä /'ki.næ/ * siła - txur * skończony - hasey /'ha.sɛj/ * słuchać kogoś - eltu si /'ɛl.tu si/ * spalać (zużywając celowo paliwo) - nekx * spędzać czas - krrnekx /kr.'nɛk'/ * spirala - 'ìheyu /'ʔɪ.hɛ.ju/ * spokojnie - mawey * stać - kllkxem /kl:.'kɛm/ * stać się, zostać - slu /slu/ * strzała - swizav * strzelba ( pistolet) - mayjuka * symbol, odznaka, plakietka - pätsì * syn - 'itan /ʔi.'tan/ * szczęście, okazja - syayvi * szczęśliwie - netrìp * szaleństwo, niepoczytalność - keye'ung /kɛ.'jɛ.ʔuŋ/ * szerzyć się - kämakto /kæ.'mak.to/ * sztuka - tseo * siostra - tsmuké Ś * ścieżka - fya'o /'fja.ʔo/ * śmieszny (dziwny) - hiyìk /‟hi.jɪk/ * środek (punkt) - kxam /k'am/ * świat (fizyczny, namacalny) - kifkey /kif.‟kɛj/ * światło, świetlny, świetlisty - atan /a.'tan/ T * tak - srane * tamten - a /a/ * tchórz - fnawe’tu * tchórzliwie - fnawe’ * 'temat, wątek - kìng /kɪŋ/ * terytorium - kllpxìltu /kl:.'p'ɪl.tu/ * test - fmetok /'fmɛ.tok/ * to (zaimek gdy mówimy o akcji) - fìkem /'fɪ.kɛm/ * to (zaimek gdy mówimy o rzeczy) - fì'u pn /'fɪ.ʔu/ * to (dokładnie ta rzecz lub osoba) - fìpo /'fɪ.po/ * to (np. miejsce, o którym mówimy) - fìtseng(e) /fɪ.'ʦɛŋ(ɛ)/ * troszkę, mało - 'it /ʔit/ * trudność - tìngäzìk * trudny - ngäzìk * ty - aynga /'aj.ŋa/ ; nga na U * ucho - mikyun * uczyć (się)' - ftia /'fti.a/ * umysł - ronsem * usta - seyri * ubic ( zabic,umrzec,morderstwo, dead) - mentyksekxsa * urwisko - awkx * uerzyć (rytmicznie) - ekong * uderzać - takuk * uwolnić, puścić - lonu * uśmiech - lrrtok * umierać - terkup * udzielać - teswoting V W * wątek, temat - kìng /kɪŋ/ * w ten sposób, właśnie tak - fìfya /'fɪf.ja/ * wcześnie - ye’krr * wejść - fpxäkìm /'fp'æ.kɪm/ * wiadomość - 'upxare /'ʔu.p'a.ɾɛ/ * wiatr - hufwe n /'huf.wɛ/ * wiązać, związać, przywiązać - yìm * widzieć (duszą) - kame /'ka.mɛ/ * (a) więc - ha /ha/ * więź (neuralna więź) - tsaheylu * wirować, obracać (się) - kìm /kɪm/ * wizja, widzenie - äie /æ.'i.ɛ/ * wojowniki - saltsin'yu * wołać - syaw * wspomnienie - 'ok /ʔok/ * (po)wstrzymać się - fpak /fpak/ * wszyscy - frapo /fɾapo/ * wszystko - fra'u /fɾaʔu/ * wśród (między) - kip /kip/ * wy (2 os. l. mn.) - aynga /aj.'ŋa/ * wybrać - ftxey /ft'ɛj/ * wykopać - kllkulat /kl:.'ku.lat/ * wypędzić - kurakx /ku.'ɾak'/ * wysłać - fpe' /fpɛʔ/ Z * z (z kogo?, z czego?) - fa /fa/ * z (z kim? z czym?) - hu /hu/ * z (z kądś; kierunek) - ftu /ftu/ * z tyłu - ne'ìm * zasada - koren /ko.ʹɾɛn/ * zatrzymać (się, coś) - ftang /ftaŋ/ * zdać, przejść - emza'u /ɛm.'za.ʔu/ * zacząć, rozpocząć - sngä'i * zbierać - starsìm * zbudzić, obudzić, budzić - txen * zgadzać się (akceptować) - mllte * zły - kawng /kawŋ/ * znak, omen - aungia /'auŋ.i.a/ * znów (jeszcze raz) - nìmun * zostać, stać się - slu /slu/ * związać, przywiązać, wiązać - yìm * zwierzę, bestia - ioang /'i.o.aŋ/ Ż * żądanie, prośba - ätxäle /'æt'.æ.lɛ/ * żona - muntxate * życie - tìrey * żółty - rim Ź Kategoria:Język